podre recuperarte o debo perderte
by itasaki
Summary: se trata de una serie de conflictos entre Yaten y mina mal summary mejor lean u.u tambien abran parejas como Taiki y Ami
1. regresamos

**Los personajes no me perteneces si no a ****Naoko Takeuchi****…**

Capitulo 1: regresamos

_(Diario de mina)_

_Hace ya más de 2 años los chicos se habían marchado y yo aun extrañaba a Yaten, aun que Amy se muestra como siempre se que esta igual que yo espeto que ella extraña a taiki…_

_Serena está feliz porque esta con Darién y eso también me pone feliz pero aun así con todas las cosas que nos están pasando no puedo sonreír sinceramente lo extraño y lo admito no se qué hacer aunque Yaten jamás me demostró importarle no sé por qué aun me hago la pequeña esperanza de que el muy dentro se di me ama aunque sea solo una fantasía mía…_

_Hay no se qué hacer solo me gustaría que estas palabras que estoy escribiendo en mi diario lleguen a ustedes chicos y vuelvan porque no saben cómo los extrañamos yo y Amy nos gustaría que aunque nos vengan a ver solo por un día Taiki y Yaten porque no se dieron cuenta antes de irse lo que sentíamos por ustedes? Es tarde y creo que mejor me voy a dormir mañana tengo escuela y debo levantarme temprano… No puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde un nuevo comienzo de clases…_

**En otro lugar algo lejano…**

-Yaten, Taiki vamos por favor vamos a la tierra no me siento cómodo aquí no sé porque pero quiero volver que me dicen ustedes? Por favor háganlo por su hermanito querido - Seiya que hace días andaba con la misma idea de volver a la tierra y volver a hacer las estrellas de rock que eran.

-porque vamos a volver Seiya no le encuentro sentido hermano aparte ya encontramos lo que buscábamos y volvimos a hacer felices en nuestro mundo- Yaten no quería volver solo porque no quería encontrarse con Mina…

-porque yo extraño ese lugar por eso- Seiya tenía unas ganas enorme de darle un golpe a su hermano Yaten – Taiki di algo- tenía esperanzas que su hermano dijera que sí.

-lo siento Yaten pero yo también quiero ir a la tierra – dijo el joven Taiki el solo pensaba en una chica de lindos ojos azules.

-siiiii ese es el espíritu – gritaba muy animado Seiya.

-ash hagan lo que quieran pero yo sigo diciendo lo mismo no sé porque debemos ir pero iré no me queda de otra- decía ya resignado el joven Kou.

-bueno hermanos míos a hacer las maletas porque no necesitamos el permiso de nuestra reina porque ya lo tengo- decía muy alegremente

-dices que ya tenias todo planeado- estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez el joven Taiki

-pues la verdad si- decía mientras se reía…

-me voy a hacer mi maleta- dijo resignado Yaten

Mientras que fueron a arreglar sus cosas cada uno pensaba en que iban a hacer Taiki estaba muy nervioso jamás en su vida había estado tan nervioso por alguien o algo… Seiya iba decidido a declararse a serena aunque no tuviera ninguna oportunidad con ella… y Yaten pues él seguía con que no quería ir no quería lidiar con las odiosas fans como él le decía y por sobre todo por encontrarse con cierta peli rubia…

Después de unas horas ya tenían todo listo para partir, para ellos todo volvería a hacer como era antes unas estrellas famosas pero ahora le cantarían al universo porque ya no tenían la necesidad de buscar a esa persona que estaba ya a salvo y en su mundo como siempre tuvo que ser…

**En la tierra…**

Una joven chica rubia dormía plácidamente hasta que su despertador empezó a sonar…

Pipipipipipipipipipi

-mmmm-mientras que se removía en su cama.

-no un poco mas quiero dormir-decía mientras se acurrucaba en su cama hasta que – aaaahhh que hora es son las 8:15 no llegare a tiempo… Llegare tarde al primer día de clases- gritaba mientras buscaba su ropa por todas partes.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y comió muy rápido y salió disparada de su casa rumbo a la escuela…

Mientras tanto en la casa de serena ocurría algo muy parecido que en la casa de mina…

-aaaahhhh no llego no llego -decía mientras corría rumbo a la escuela por haberse quedado dormida

Las dos corrían a gran velocidad hacia la escuela para no llegar tarde y recibir un castigo…

-a… por por fin lle llegue- decía mina entre cortado

-t tu tam también te que quedaste dormida mi mina- decía serena en las mismas condiciones que mina

-chicas ustedes nunca cambian cierto?-

-lita hola- dijeron serena y mina a dúo

-hay chicas no pueden llegar ni temprano el primer día-

-Amy- dijeron las dos muy sojas

Cuatro de las cinco sailor moon estaban reunidas en la misma escuela ya que Ray seguía en la escuela de monjas estudiando…

-será mejor que entren a su salón chicas es hora de las clases- dijo Amy con esa sonrisa tan peculiar en ella aunque todas sabían que detrás de esa sonrisa ella extrañaba demasiado a Taiki…

-si Amy- dijo con una sonrisa Lita

-cuídate- se despidió Mina

-te quiero amiga que tengas un lindo día nos vemos para la hora del almuerzo- termino diciendo serena…

**En otro lugar…**

-uuuuhhh si volvimos- gritaba Seiya muy alegre por haber vuelto al planeta azul

-no es para tanto- Yaten seguía enojado por haber tenido que venir…

Taiki no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían sus hermanos estaba concentrado leyendo un libro muy interesante para él, aparte que pensaba en cierta peli azul que lo tenía muy loco hace mucho tiempo… Jamás pensó estar enamorado como decían los jóvenes de ese maravilloso planeta, y menos por Amy una chica muy idéntica a él dedicada a los estudios y a los libros…

-Tierra llamando a taiki… oye te estoy hablando- decía Seiya ya cansado por tanto insistir a Taiki que le prestara atención…

-Que me estabas diciendo algo?- dijo algo confundido

- si hace rato te pregunto si quiere tener un apartamento con vista al mar o a algún punto para buscar uno- dijo muy emocionado…

-pues estaría bien con vista al mar- dijo mientras miraba el cielo

-a mejor apúrense antes que me arrepienta haber venido aquí- dijo Yaten enojado

-si será mejor que busquemos un lugar Seiya-

-está bien entonces en marcha chicos- dijo animadamente

Buscaron y buscaron un apartamento que les gustar hasta que hallaron uno indicado y apropiado departamento para los tres...

Yaten sin más se fue a su recamara sin dirigirle la palabra a sus hermanos que no sabían porque de su actitud tan osca que tenia…

-Taiki tu sabes porque se comporta así?- pregunto Seiya que estaba muy confundido por la actitud de su hermano

-en verdad no sé porque se comporta así- dijo mientras miraba la puerta por donde su hermano había desaparecido solo segundos antes…

-bueno vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela para inscribirnos y poder llevar una vida común-

-si tienes razón adiós me iré a desempacar y a dormir- dijo mientras se iba a su cuartó

Y así cada hermano Kou izo lo que tenía que hacer para el día de mañana ir a inscribirse y darle la sorpresa a sus dulces amigas de su llegada a la tierra para quedarse y quizás formarían uno que otro romance…

Porque para eso vinieron algunos para declarar su amor a las personitas que le robaba el aliento a esos jóvenes guerreros que venían de las estrellas.

**En casa de mina…**

_(Escribiendo en su diario)_

_Hoy es un día normal creo pero aun así me siento muy bacía necesito decirle lo que siento a Yaten aunque el no corresponda mis sentimientos hacia el quiero solo estar con el aunque sea para darle una simple sonrisa…_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño querido Yaten y no sé porque no me puedo fijar en otros chicos tu robas mi aliento y mi suspiro me gustaría ser como serena y Darién estar felices como ellos están juntos… Me causa un poco de celos ya que la atolondrada de Serena tiene novio y yo no porque la vida es injusta conmigo? Porque tú eres injusto con migo Yaten si estuvieras aquí te apuesto lo que quieras que no me tomaría en cuenta porque vi que yo para ti era un fastidio y solo me rechazabas…_

_(Los ojos de mina se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar esos momentos tan triste para ella)_

_Porque Yaten no me puedes amar como yo te amo a ti…_

Así llorando mina se quedo profundamente dormida, pero no sabía que el destino le tenía algo muy bello preparado o quizás un profundo dolor…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo que dicen?**

**Disculpen si no les gusta u.u e puesto mucho empeño al escribirla mas bien salió sin querer xD no pensé escribir solo se me ocurrió y eso es raro :P**

**Eso creo yo…**

**Bueno los dejo y espero sus comentario… no sean muy duros conmigo u.u**

**Cuídense atte: nyu-chan**


	2. Pelea entre hermanos

**Hola se que hace mucho que no actualizo este fincs… Yo no diría mucho sino un montón xD y pido perdón porque jamás termino mis historias… Creo que de las 9 que eh escrito solo eh terminado 3 completas y quizás pronto termino otros pero así soy siempre se me muere mi inspiración y jamás la recupero…**

**Buen aquí vamos…**

**Los personajes no me perteneces si no a Naoko Takeuchi…**

**-dialogo-**

**Nos leemos abajo…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo 2: encuentro

**En el apartamento de los Kou**

En el cuarto de Yaten…

-No se porque vine si ni siquiera quería venir… y menos encontrarme con esa rubia ruidosa…-

Sin más el joven Kou se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido…

Al otro día un despertador sonaba a lo lejos y Yaten se revolvía en su cama por causa de ese molesto ruido que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo…

Cuando el molesto ruido dejo de sonar Yaten pensó que podría seguir durmiendo hasta que Seiya interrumpe en su habitación estrepitosamente gritando…

-Vamos enano se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela a inscribirnos…-

-Ahhh Seiya que molestas no quiero ir…-

-Oh enano párese que hoy te has despertado del lado equivocado de la cama.. jijiji…-

La cara del más chico de los Kou era de querer matar a Seiya, mientras Taiki se preparaba en el baño para poder encontrarse con su peli azul de sus sueños…

-Seiya cállate yo no quera volver a este inmundo planeta…-

De esas palabras Taiki que se estaba arreglando en el baño sale con una toalla y una mirada muy seria en su cara, se denotaba su enojo a muchas leguas de lejos… Mientras que Seiya se intentaba recuperar de tal feas palabras dichas por su hermano…

-Como puedes decir eso Yaten… Sabes que aquí esta la única persona que te ama en el universo y tu dices eso…-

-Si enano la única mujer…-

-Yo nunca pedí volver y Mina no me interesa para nada es muy ruidosa, jamás estaría con ella…-

Dijo el más joven de los Kou sin ningún arrepentimiento de lo dicho…

-Ojala que nunca te arrepientas de tus palabras o que hieras a alguien con tus tan hirientes palabras…-

Dijo Taiki, el más sabio de los tres hermanos… Pero nadie sabe que las palabras dichas por el joven Yaten solo es el inicio del aisver y que aun falta el momento más complicado de su vida y a la vez el momento mas doloroso de ella, ya que lo dicho por su hermano Taiki se cumplirá…

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que digo…-

Lo dijo con tanta confianza de si mismo…

-Bueno, bueno, ustedes dos no se peleen y vámonos que estoy súper ansioso por empezar la escuela…-

Hablo Seiya con su gran entusiasmo de siempre…

-Si tienes razón Seiya, debemos irnos de quiero llegar tarde a la escuela…- hablo Taiki

-Lo dices por que quieres ver a una peli azul, súper guapa e inteligente y esa es la razón de tu gran arreglo hermanito…-

-No, no es cierto Seiya…-

-Bueno, bueno no te sonrojes que los tomates se pondrán envidiosos…jajajajaja-

-Cállate Seiya, y tu Yaten ve a arréglate y trata de no parecer un sufrido…-

Sin mas Taiki volví a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas y Seiya volvió a la cocina a seguir comiendo mientras que Yaten volvía a regañadientes a su cuarto a bañarse y vestirse para que empiece su tortura…

-Siento que me arrepentiré de haber venido…-

Dijo Yaten mientras entraba bajo la ducha para asiarse y poder relajarse un poco…

-No te demores tanto Yaten…-

Gritaba Seiya desde afuera…

-Y solo recién ha empezado el día y ya me quiero tirar de una azotea…-

Sin mas se termino de sacar el jabón y e ato una toalla a la untura y salio rumbo a su cuarto a vestirse para el día…

Listo y arreglado salio de su cuarto a la sala donde lo estaban esperando sus hermanos y sin ningún otro retraso los tres hermanos Kou salieron de su residencia rumbo a la escuela y a su nueva aventura que los estaba esperando cuando cruzaran el umbral de la puerta…

**(Continuara)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Jejeje me demore como dos años en actualizar y lo se no tiene nombre… Pero prometo actualizar más pronto que antes…**

**Gracias a los que dejan sus rewins me ah animado a escribir este nuevo capitulo…**

**Cuídense y gracias espero sus rewins para seguir escribiendo y me dejen sus sugerencias o comentarios **

**Sayonara**

**Atte: Nyu-chan**


End file.
